See no Evil
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: "I would prefer you keep your silence about my choice of a mixed drink." He gripped her hand a little more tightly, a flash of a warning that wasn't misunderstood between them. Annamaria smiled. "Who would believe a girl who is deaf, dumb and blind?"


See no Evil

Annamaria sat quietly in the corner of the grand ball room. Every year one city would hold a celebration of Mehrunes Dagon's defeat, and the sacrifice that their last Emperor, Martin Septim, had made. It was a large, grand occasion that people went great lengths to attend, and only a few would attend the Count's or Countess's private ball. Of course the other Count's and Countess's were invited to come, and they often did, along with a few nobles. The Champion never showed, because no one really knew where he was.

This year the celebration is at Skingrad, and though the Count was notable for being recluse, in his darkened halls (where everyone was required to wear a costume) danced hundreds of people. Counts and their wives, nobles. Count Hassildor was likely to be dancing with someone for appearances sake, or he was off somewhere conversing business with another Count. Annamaria wouldn't know. She was blind and unable to see anyone or anything. She could sense people however, and heard their quiet whispers and soft footsteps if they approached.

She didn't know why she was here. Her father, Count Corvus, had insisted upon it considering she never left her quarters. She was as much as a recluse as Count Hassildor himself, though her ailment was well known, and his reasoning was not. What fun is it, if she was unable to see? No one spoke with her because they didn't know her. She was the pale lady with dark hair in a silver (apparently it was a color that was the exact opposite of the darkness that she knew of) gown and mask. She was transparent, and besides, she was believed to be deaf and stupid. She wasn't though. If only she could see.

She let out a small sigh, narrowing her eyes. She wouldn't wallow in her misery, though. She hated that. Annamaria asked not for pity or for contempt. She did her best with what she had, even if she couldn't go out into the world on her own.

It was then her ears perked slightly. To her left, she could hear light footsteps. Compared to the stomping that occurred in the grand ball room below her, she shouldn't have been able to hear it. But she heard it, because he was very close. Not only that but she could feel the vibrations in the floor. Light, but the steps held purpose. He was nearing her.

"Why do you not dance?" The smooth voice questioned. She could smell a hint of wine on his breath, mixed with something she was not so sure of, but she wouldn't question it. She didn't know what people liked with their alcohol.

"I am blind, sir." she said in a near whisper. "If I cannot see my partner, what point is there?"

"Can the gods not heal you?" he asked mockingly. It seemed as if he wasn't any more pleased with them than she was.

"If they can I won't ask. I prefer to think of it as a challenge to overcome, than an illness I need to pray for." He chuckled at her words.

"I see. But why forsake dancing?"

"Like I said, I cannot see my partner. I'd likely step on them."

"Would it not be considered a challenge, then? One more thing to overcome?"

She glanced at the newcomer. "Is this a roundabout way of asking me to dance, or are you speaking in circles to irritate me?"

"Think of it as both," he said. "I've been watching you. Despite your blindness you are fully aware of what is going on, yet no one speaks with you or even attempts to."

"They believe me deaf, dumb and blind. Besides, pretending to be such isn't such a cruel way of existence. I prefer my solitude and indeed, it is a great way to learn something new."

"Such as?" He questioned.

"Well," Annamaria began, "the two ladies over there are speaking about Count Umbranox, my father. They say he's an ingrate and not much better than the hermit Count Hassildor. One is leaning against the wall, I can feel her heart's vibrations mingled with her irregular breathing patterns, likely from wine, by leaning against the wall myself. When one is blind all their senses are enhanced so that they might survive in life."

"I fear you are correct about her," he said. "Strange. Do you believe her?"

"About what? My father? Of course not. I love my father and it isn't necessarily his fault he has been missing for so long." She shrugged. "As for Count Hassildor, everyone knows he prefers his own solitude. I don't know why he does and I prefer not to. He has to have some reason and that business is his own."

"But if you can learn so much by being what you are," the man said as he took her hand in his own. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he led her into a slow dance. They circled the balcony, swerving around people as he lead her to do. She put her complete trust in this stranger, but only because she had to. "Why do you not spy on him and learn his secrets?"

"I hope you're not asking me to," she said thoughtfully. "Because I'd hate to deny the first man to talk to me other than my father. I should think the count wouldn't be very pleased if I spied on him." The man chuckled.

"You're right, he wouldn't. But enough about him," he said. "Tell me about yourself."

At this, Annnamaria shrugged. "I'm nineteen and blind. I hardly ever speak unless it's to my parents or my maid. I enjoy walking along the beach alone, and listening to it in it's thundering silence. I love when people read to me, but properly." She sighed. "Not in those dull, bland voices. But when they bring characters to life and bring their personalities forth. It's a bit childish, I know, but it's the only way I can read, per say. But above all I love my solitude. My father doesn't think it's healthy for me to be holed up in my quarters all day and night, but what else am I to do? It's the only time I get to be by myself without an escort."

"For someone who doesn't speak very much, you have a lot to say." The man noted.

"You should feel special," she said with a smile.

"I do," he said honestly. "For once, I do." The music stopped then and soon another song began. The rhythm was different but they didn't stop dancing. They allowed themselves some silence, willing the music to seep into their skins and lift their spirits. For once in a very long while Annamaria was enjoying herself, and with a stranger besides. Tilting her head to the side, she asked,

"Why me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why, of all people, did you choose me? The blind girl, who can see nothing but darkness and chooses to dwell within it. Are you hiding something? Or was it my oh so wonderful personality that brought you here?"

He chuckled then. "You're attentive, despite your ailment. You are fully aware of everything around you. Besides, maybe I was taking for granted that you are blind. You cannot tell what you cannot see."

"But I know other things about you," she whispered. "I may not know your identity, but I can guess."

"Enlighten me, then." She remained silent for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"For one, you are obviously of some importance. You could be a noble, but I doubt it. Nobles wouldn't even notice me. So you are undoubtedly a Count. Your voice is soft, but I can tell that even for you you are straining it. You are normally much more quiet." She took a breath.

"Then there is your stride. You walk within shadows with light footsteps, familiar with the dark. The only man I know who does that is my father, and that is because of his years of absence. Yet there is a sense of determination in them. You know your destination and do not let your mind or footsteps wander." He nodded at her words, smiling slightly though she couldn't see it.

"And then, the final clue. Your breath." He gave a snort at that one and she smiled charmingly. "Don't take it as an insult, I can smell only faint amounts of wine, then there is something else there. Something more rustic. Now, if I were to take a guess, and keep in mind some familiar rumors across Cyrodiil... well, I would have to say you are Count Hassildor, the gracious host for the evening."

"I applaud you and your deduction, milady. You are clearly underestimated." the Count said. Annamaria smiled.

"I often am. Annamaria, or Anne, if you like."

"Annamaria, then. Anne is far too childish for a woman as yourself." Annamaria flushed slightly at the compliment, but thanked him.

"So, my dear Count, are you going to walk away now that I know who you are?"

"I think not, though I would prefer you keep your silence about my choice of a mixed drink." He said. He gripped her hand a little more tightly, a flash of a warning that wasn't misunderstood between them. Annamaria smiled.

"Of course not, sir. After all, who would believe a girl who was deaf, dumb and blind?"

"Who indeed," the Count murmured.


End file.
